


Obedience Training

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bulges and Nooks, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Exhaustion, Threesome - M/M/M, pet training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like this for more than the sex, you've gotta say. It's nice to have a night where people listen to you, and even better to not want to kill either your kismesis or your matesprit for a few hours afterwards. Plus, you don't know, it's nice to have that much trust put on you in a safe environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

“Let me see you.” You purr, stepping into the main room. He’s standing next to you, all flushed and sweating already, his ears down and his fingers plucking at the edge of his shirt. “Are you wearing what I told you to like a good boy?”

He nods, walks to the stool and sits as daintily as you’ve ever seen him sit. You peel your shirt off and walk closer, turning his head, opening his mouth to press your thumb against his tongue and just arranging him as you please, pulling his hands from resting on his knees to grip the edge of the stool behind himself and push his chest out. The words “CUM DUMPSTER” on his shirt make you grin. Best use of that otherwise-untouched screen printing set you could think of.

Equius stays almost perfectly still, only shivering here and there as you pull his shirt up and bunch it under his arms, groping at his chest and looking him over like he’s a pony you might buy.

(His words, not yours)

When you drag him up by his hair, he makes this little wheezy moan, and you grin, holding his hair taut as you shove his shorts down to let them pool around his ankles. Just when you get him sat down again, there’s three sharp knocks at the door. You smile at Equius, petting his slightly-mussed hair off his face.

“Company’s here. Right on time.” Your voice is smooth, predatory in it’s calm, and he looks like he’s enjoying it well enough, his pupils blown wide and his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Stay still while I let them in.”

He nods. “Yes sir. Thank you sir.” His voice is soft, not scared so much as just quiet.

You take a second to press a kiss to his lips before you get the door. Tavros is sitting there, smiling his usual smile, and you let him in, smacking his horn when he comments that he feels overdressed. The two of you take a few moments to pretend you’re busy, rustling things around for effect while you whisper back and forth about what you should order for takeout, and then you stroll in, walk up to him sitting in that uncomfortable position with his chest pushed out and his shirt showing a slightly-wrinkled “CUM DUMPSTER” on it.

“Is this the one?” Tavros asks, rolling closer and running a hand through Equius’s hair. “He’s pretty, I’ll give him that. Nice shirt.”

You wait a few seconds before you speak, your voice sharp and strict. “Equius. What do you say when someone gives you a compliment?”

Equius blinks, looks down. “Thank you, sir.” He pauses for a millisecond. “Please use me however you want.”

Tavros chuckles, eyes trailing down your matesprit’s form and catching on the smooth, red swatch of his underwear. “What’s this? Open your legs, let me see.” He chirps, the order sharp and his voice matching it; you’re always surprised that he can pull that off.

His response is automatic, his legs spreading wide and his hips pushing just barely forward to put himself at the edge of the stool. Tavros wastes no time in unzipping the zipper on the front of Equius’s underwear, and then you get a nice look. His nook is already flushed, barely damp, and on full display in the (honestly kind of useless) crotchless panties he’s in. Tavros makes a sort of appraising noise, and you grin, slapping a hand to Equius’s inner thigh hard enough to make him yip, then sliding a hand up to rub at his nook, soft and careful, so fucking careful, of your just-trimmed, dull claws.

Your toy mewls, his head rolling forward. Tavros grins, dragging his similarly blunt claws down Equius’s other thigh and making him shudder, making his legs twitch like they might close. You hum, Tavros sneers, digging his nails in deeper while you use the hand not playing with his nook to hit his thigh again.

“This one’s good.” Tavros purrs, claws trailing up to Equius’s chest featherlight before dragging down again, earning one of those gritty moans that sound pained and delicious all at once. “Good breeding stock. He’s a pretty one, and strong, too.”

You laugh. “I don’t know if I want to breed this one, Nitram. Not when he’s so good for just playing with. Right, Equius?” Your fingers twist inside him and your free hand lands hard on his thigh as you ask him, so all you get is a whine, but you’ll let that go. It’s still early.

This time, he manages to last for almost twenty seconds before he whimpers and presses his thighs together, his shoulders all shivery. You look at Tavros, half to make sure Equius didn’t tell you to stop and half to make it seem like you’re conspiring something bigger than you are. Equius gasps and pushes his thighs open again, displaying himself for you both now that he’s dripping blue and half covered in welts from Tavros’ claws.

“Did one of us tell you to move?” You murmur, shoving at his chest with all your strength. He huffs a breath, but stays steady. “Or did you forget that you’re only here to entertain us?”

Beside you, Tavros has slid his hands up to the almost black grubscars on Equius’s sides, and you barely keep your face straight when he jumps, doing his best not to twist away when Tavros’s nails dig in at the spots where his grubscars meet his abdomen. Equius shakes his head fast, gasping, and you grab a fistful of his hair, yanking his face up to meet your eyes.

“I can’t hear your head rattle. Answer me.” You smile just barely when he swallows, hard. “Did you forget why you’re here?”

He licks his lips. “No, sir. I’m here to be your pet.” He pauses, bites his bottom lip. “To please you however you want me to.”

“What a good pet.” Tavros purrs, and you let Equius sit again so Tavros can run his hands up and down his sides a little. “Vantas, you’re too, mean to him. Look how sweet he is.”

You can already hear Equius’s purrs, see the way he’s leaning into Tavros’s hands and putting on this docile face that just makes you want to fuck him into the floor. You scoff, tweak one of his grubscars. “You’re going to spoil him before we even get him trained. I thought you said he’d be good for breeding? Aren’t you going to make sure he has the obedience to be part of the stock?” Your hand is on Tavros’s horn, pulling his head up to meet his eyes.

“Vantas, I think we both know, I have more experience, with that kind of thing.” He replies, twisting his head sharply and going back to petting at Equius all over. “Now, stand up and bend over the stool. You need to be punished.”

You scoff, but Equius does as he’s told, so you just pull Tavros back to step forward and drag your claws down his back (Tavros slaps your ass, but you’ll deal with him later, fucking jerk), and stand up. Equius squirms when you grope him through the tight rubber, his shoes shuffling on the floor, and he jumps when you land a hard swat on his ass. His fingers curl around the edge of the stool and you massage the sting away, both from your hand and his skin, while Tavros gets to finding the riding crops in the bag on the couch.

The first swat is from Tavros, landing about mid-thigh and pulling a little hiss from Equius’s lips. His voice lower than normal, he orders Equius to spread his legs more, and you snap him quickly on the round of his ass, biting your lip a little. Equius makes these small noises with each snap, ranging from squawks of pain (when they land at the point where his thighs meed his ass) to honest to god mewls (when they land just at the round of his ass), his legs shivering under him.

“It never ceases to amaze me.” You drawl, swatting him on the inside of his thigh and making him squeal, blue already dripping down his legs. “You’re so fucking disgusting, Equius. You really get off on this.”

He gasps in a sharp breath when Tavros drags the flat part of his crop over his nook with a predatory grin. “Th-thank you sir. I’m disgusting. Thank you, sir.” His voice is that husky, needy kind of thing it gets to when you do this, it’s perfection.

Your taps move from his thighs and ass to his lower calves, barely tapping, just playing on already over-sensitive nerves. He shudders, and when you can tell he’s barely managing to stand, after about ten, fifteen minutes of you teasing his legs to make them shake and Tavros marking his ass up like it’s a fucking art project, you both stop, step back, and look him over, flushed b100 and dripping lubricant and sweat onto the floor.

“I think he’s learned.” Tavros purrs, slapping Equius on the rump to watch him jump. “Now, we should actually, train him.”

You nod, grabbing the smooth (slightly frizzing) black hair draping over Equius’ shoulders and tugging him up. “For once, Nitram, I agree. How do you want him?” As you speak, you make sure to hold Equius in a position that keeps his head down, bent far enough that he can’t straighten up and his hair still gets tugged on.

“How about on, the couch? I want to look at that, nook of his.” He murmurs, staring your matesprit up and down, then rolling closer. “Take the underwear off. You don’t, need it anymore.”

Equius follows the order, trying vainly not to pull his hair as he does. When he’s done, you pause, ruffle his hair a little to let up the tension; you don’t want to pull it out, god, no, and it gives him a second to sneak a little peek at the bag you set up, which he says he kind of likes and sort of doesn’t, since he sees what’s on the way. The moment passes, though, and you shove him onto the couch on his back, and his legs fall open automatically, his nook swollen with blood and slick, and Tavros does what looking at it makes you want to do by grabbing one of Equius’s thighs in either hand and burying his face in his nook.

The blueblood’s head falls back with a keen, then falls to the side, mouth open with low, deep moans, ‘thank you’s and 'please keep going’s mixed in with sloppy, throaty noises, getting less words and more sound the closer he gets. You dig through the bag, and when you find what you’re looking for, you settle next to him, petting all over his front and just soaking up the delicious sounds he makes.

“Don’t come.” You coo, brushing your claws through his hair to get it to stop sticking on his neck and face. “Not until I tell you to.”

He whines, legs twitching, but doesn’t respond beyond that for a while, just breathes hard and moans and barely, barely rocks into Tavros’s mouth. Now, Tavros Nitram, you’ve come to discover, is fucking great at eating nook. The asshole is amazing at it, and has literally reduced you to tears just using his tongue, let alone his fingers. That was over the course of a few hours, of course, but the point stands that at no point did you actually want to stop that. You just wanted to keep his face between your legs like he was meant to be there for the entire time. The troll can do things with his tongue that would bring the Empress hand over the throne.

Or, at least, failing that, she’d not want to cull him for being a lusus-communing mutant for it.

So when Equius starts whining, arching up and away from Tavros’s mouth and grunting, you’re not surprised. And you’re not really expecting him to last; that’s the point, you make him come and then pretend to punish him for it, and afterwards you get a rare amount of time with your matesprit and your kismesis where you don’t want to kill one of them or yourself. It’s a win-win, really, Equius gets the manhandling he wants, you get to play at power, Tavros gets to push himself into your flushed space with Equius, and everyone gets to sleep well.

“I’m coming!” Equius yelps, trying to make his legs want to push him away. “I’m, I need to come, please, oh god, sir, please let me come, please!”

Tavros hums and Equius sobs, shaking. “No.” Your tone is sweeter than candy beetles. “You can wait.” He opens his mouth to complain and you just press your first and second finger against his tongue, hold his jaw open, and pretend to inspect his teeth, then look at the shape of his neck and jaw.

It only takes a few seconds more for him to squirm, biting at his lips and rolling his hips, and then he lets out this high, cracked moan, his abdomen twitching as he comes, material dripping down Tavros’s chin when he pulls away. Tavros licks his lips, squeezes Equius’s thighs, and looks up at you. You both grin at each other, and then you turn Equius’s head up to look him in the eyes.

“I told you not to come, didn’t I?” You kiss his forehead, press your nose into his hair to smell the sex and sweat and excitement on him. “You’re fucking vile.”

He shivers, horns to heels, and swallows hard before he speaks. “I’m sorry, sir.” His tongue darts over his bottom lip and you want to kiss him, but don’t.

“Sorry doesn’t change the fact that you need to learn a lesson.” You sigh, smoothing your hand over his chest, then grabbing a bit of his (mostly muscle) rumblesphere and clipping a small clamp on it. He yelps, and you nod at Tavros to continue. Over the sounds of Equius half whining and half oversensitive moans, you speak. “This will help you learn. You can have it off when you control yourself, you fucking animal. If you fail again, I’ll put more on.”

Tavros makes this wet noise and Equius shudders everywhere, his eyes fluttering, and you flick the clamp just barely, just enough to have him twitch. He keeps trying to squirm away from Tavros’s mouth, but he just gets pulled back by the hands on his thighs. He’s panting, breathing through his teeth, and gripping at the sofa cushions (you realize now that these are ruined, even without his strength; there’s a puddle of sweat and material under him). He looks, honestly, gorgeous. You even pull your palmhusk out and take a picture, gripping his hair to make sure he’s facing you.

His second orgasm has him sobbing, tossing his head before dragging himself up, his legs shivering visibly even when Tavros has leaned back to dig through the bag now set on the floor. “I thought I told you to wait.” Your hands are so, so soft when you trace his other pectoral, but he whimpers anyway.

“’m sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry.” He swallows some of the thickness in his throat just as Tavros seems to find what he was looking for and flicks it on. “I’ll do better. I’m, I’m gonna be good.”

You tsk, picking the spot mirror opposite to the first clamp and securing it just as Tavros pushes the vibrating toy against his nook. “And now he’s not even reffering to me as 'sir’; Nitram, I don’t know if this one will be good after all.” You tsk again, tugging the new clamp for effect. Equius sobs, squirms, and comes again almost immediately. Tavros sighs, and you click the setting on the toy down a notch.

“I dunno, we could probably still train him. One more chance?” He purrs, pulling the toy from Equius’s nook when you put a clip on his left, topmost grubscar. “I bet you can be, a good boy, hm? Such a, pretty boy like you.”

The blueblood nods, fast, his eyes fluttering and his chin striped with drool. “Please. I, please, sir.” He makes a perfectly feral noise when Tavros pushes the toy to his nook again, his leg twitching like he wanted to stomp but caught himself before he could.

“Twenty seconds.” Tavros croons, slowly counting back from twenty as Equius shudders, each movement making the clamps shift. His claws tear at your couch (you’ll make Tavros replace it), and at seven seconds, he sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Two…. One. Come for us.”

It isn’t often Equius is very loud; even during sex, he usually keeps his voice sort of low, which you suspect is because his elderly lusus is still hanging around but doesn’t change that you sometimes can’t hear him over yourself.

So when he screams, you’re more than a little shocked. He screams, arches off the couch and presses himself against the toy until he can’t stand it, then falls onto the cushions limply, shaking. You lock eyes with Tavros, give Equius a few moments to catch his breath and tell you to fuck right off if he wants, and then move in to pluck the clamps off him when he smiles this sex-drunk grin at you. He squeals as each one is removed, and you make sure there aren’t any bruises on him before you continue to the next one, and then before you look at Tavros again to speak.

“I think he’ll do. Wanna test him out, or should I?” You ask, rolling your palm against the front of your pants. “We need to see how well this toy holds slurry.”

Tavros hums, pinching idly at Equius’s thighs before he responds. “He’s got more than one hole, doesn’t he? We should both try him out.” His hands slide over Equius’s hips, pull him gently towards the edge of the sofa. “What do you think, cutie?”

“Yes.” He gasps, pushing himself forward. “Please, sir, please, yes. Please don’t stop.”

You and Tavros both laugh, pulling and pushing him respectively to get him in Tavros’s lap, his arms draped over his shoulders and his shirt back to resting the way it was meant to. You sink your teeth into Equius’s shoulder, your hand wrapping around his horn, and he keens, rolling his head back to rest his weight on you. While you decorate his neck and shoulders with teethmarks, Tavros fights his jeans open and convinces his bulge to push out.

Just as you’re rocking your hips into Equius’s ass and pulling up a livid blue mark in his skin, he gasps, rocks himself down, and you slide a hand over his thigh to lead Tavros’s bulge into him. Equius groans, and Tavros sighs, gently pulling him down all the way, breaking character to kiss Equius hard and fast. You all know that Tavros doesn’t have average sensitivity in his bulge and nook; his bulge, he says, always feels kind of like there’s a filter between what he’s actually feeling and what his brain registers, and it’s not all there. He says his nook is basically not worth it, so you don’t bother with it.

Besides, he likes to just get his partners off anyway. He doesn’t really feel his globes getting all hard and uncomfortable like you would when his bulge retracts but doesn’t spill. Whatever works for him, you guess.

Equius has his face in Tavros’s neck, whimpery, whiny little noises leaving his mouth as he tries to push himself out towards you. It doesn’t take long for you to kick your pants off, and then you finish teasing your bulge out, and Tavros has his hands pulling Equius’s ass cheeks apart, a sly grin on his face. You pet a hand up Equius’s back, up the back of his neck and into his hair, and then yank hard backwards to make him whine.

“Good boy.” You groan, slowly, so fucking slowly, pushing into his wastechute, watching his feet wiggle on either side of Tavros’s knees. “Very good boy, there you go.”

He makes a shakey sound when you press into him fully, your bulge pressing against Tavros’s inside him, and you don’t even have to remind him to move, he just rocks his hips, working himself up to lifting and dropping on his own. Tavros is using his claws again, so you go back to biting at him, through the shirt because it isn’t like he’s going to wear it again anyway. Between you, he whimpers, probably denting Tavros’s two-wheel device with his grips on the armrests, moving himself unsteadily and slow, careful. His nook, when you pull him back to look him over and let Tavros push the toy against him again, is swollen and so wet you can barely tell Tavros’s bulge is brown.

When the toy clicks on, Equius is limp, just laying between you and letting you take him, take care of him, and you feel so much pity so strongly at that moment that you could cry, but you just pet his chest and move yourself faster. He’s murmuring your names, soft and high and sharp, and you tell him he can come, it’s okay. A few moments later, he’s sobbing thank-you’s, tears streaming down his cheeks as he comes, and Tavros makes this strange little noise.

You’re already getting close, but you weren’t planning on stretching this out much, so that’s fine. Equius is limp and you know he’s going to be sore but he’s begging you both to use him, so you pour him into Tavros’s lap and move in earnest, your skin slapping into his. Tavros is sighing small moans, and then a few seconds more and you’re gone, coming fast and just pushing yourself against Equius’s back, your teeth and tongue and lips everywhere on his neck.

Tavros grabs your horn and bites into your bottom lip as he comes, lapping at your blood with a deep growl, and Equius shudders, his seedflap probably stretching tight with who knows how much material spilling from Tavros’s bulge. You pull away from him with a growl, arms possessive around Equius for just a second.

The moment passes, though, and you can busy yourself with petting Equius, wiping him down, and peeling his shirt and socks and shoes off him. Tavros is kissing his face and petting his hair and murmuring to him, and Equius is just smiling, letting himself be carried to the abulationsblock and washed, keening so loud it hurts your ears in the small room when you finally get his bulge out and get him off. He’s perfectly limp as both you and Tavros fairly manhandle him onto the pile you’d set up earlier.

You leave Tavros to change his pants and wrap yourself up against Equius’s chest, purring. He shuffles himself down to press his nose between your rumblespheres and returns the purr, arms loose around you. He nearly dozes off as when you smooth his hair, but you shake him gently, taking stock of everything he says is sore (legs, chest, nook) and convincing him to turn so Tavros can press a cool cloth between his legs. He makes a grumpy noise, but you assume that’s just because he had to move.

Tavros crawls into the pile on his other side and wedges himself partway under Equius, and only when you make absolutely sure he’s not bruised or otherwise hurt do you ease him into sleep. Tavros grinds his thumb against your horn when you tell him to fuck off and go to sleep, so you doze off watching his smug fucking face.

Asshole. At least Equius is wrapped around you more than him this time, purring and cozy and laying so close you just want to keep him there forever. You’ll deal with the mess in the rumpusblock, the mess of Equius having material still in him, the mess of your kismesis having totally secured himself in your matesprit’s flush quad right next to you, and the generalized mess of your fucked up life when you wake up. For now, you can just enjoy the cold weight of your blueblood laying against you and trusting you enough to pass right the fuck out at the slightest calm moment.

**Author's Note:**

> its a good day when I have an excuse to write Tavros being really good at oral sex.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
